1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for assembling and disassembling an inner support of a vehicle tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, inner supports are widely used in vehicle tires so as to assist tires in operating as gas leakage occurs. However, disassembling of the inner support is conventionally done by a hydraulic device, which is relatively heavy and complex and makes it impossible to facilitate assembling and disassembling on demand outside of factory. Moreover, the disassembling process is complex and time-consuming.